The Lituarines are a new class of macrocyclic lactones isolated from the sea pen Lituaria australasiae. They have proven to be powerfully cytotoxic toward KB cells in vitro and also possess antifungal properties. Herein is proposed a synthetic plan for this novel structural class that is enantioselective, concise, and allows access to lituarines A, B, and C.